Snoballs
by Toasty
Summary: Because," she whispered to herself, "I may be rich and brave and incredibly beautiful, but even I can be worried about the unknown." (A DracoPansy)


A Draco/Pansy?  Look, it wasn't my idea, all right?  I don't even think they're really a couple, considering my best friend and I do the same thing they do.  Happy Liebling?  J.K.'s just amazing though, isn't she?

Snoballs 

They ate Snoballs together.

She looked out at the bloody battleground and it was the only thing she could think of.  She realized for the first time in her short life that he could be dead somewhere out there, and the only other thing running through her mind was that they ate Snoballs together.

He found them one summer when he was trying to rebel against his father- exchanging his galleons for pounds and sneaking out of the Leaky Cauldron into muggle London, with her on his arm.

"Because," he admitted to her one time, "I may be rich and brave and incredibly handsome," she snorted at the last one, "but even I can be worried about the unknown."  There was so much that was unknown to them then.

He would pull her into the grimy city and make her stop at the first little shop they found.

"You do it," he whispered, pushing the notes into her hand and glancing urgently at the man at the counter.  "You know what I want, Pans."

The last time she had bought the pink puffs of sugar had been only a few weeks before this entire mess.  Because it was a mess.  Sighing, she began her trek through the gory chaos surrounding Hogwarts.

Pansy was never a fan of coconut and such.  She didn't like her sweets to be _too _sweet and her mother had informed her that if she ate anything containing the word "mallow" she would greatly regret it.

But she _loved_ chocolate.

A few feet away from her she heard a man groan and turned towards the sound.  A redheaded man was sprawled out on the ground, his left shoulder blown nearly to shreds.  The glasses on his face were askew and his robes were torn to shreds.  The blonde pointed her white walnut wand towards the sky and signaled for the medi-wizards to see to him.  After placing a small sliver of chocolate on his tongue she continued on.

It was the only pink thing Draco would eat, and he devoured them.  He would give her the cake part- chocolate with a squirt of cream in the center- and he would eat the coconut and marshmallow.  At Christmastime they would come in red and green, and she would laugh when his teeth tinted the same colors.  At Easter they would be yellow and white, but he never ate the white ones.

"Why not?" she asked him one time.  "They actually look like snowballs this time."

He would shrug and put them back on the shelf.  "But they're not supposed to look like snowballs with a "w", Pans.  They're supposed to look like Snoballs- without a "w".  They're supposed to be pink, and red, and green, and-"

"And orange?"  He nodded.  The Halloween Snoballs were some of his favorites.

Pansy had always had a flare for the dramatic, at least everybody had told her so.  She was thoroughly convinced that if the Dark Lord hadn't murdered her friend, then she just knew Ron Weasley or Harry Potter would without a thought.  He was always so pig-headed that he wouldn't think to trick them, like she knew he could have.  He was always so sure of himself that he wouldn't have tried to sneak off at the first chance he had.  He was so unlucky that everything would turn out horribly.

She had reached the castle and the wounded bodies had thinned out.  Her small supply of chocolate was gone and she hadn't saved a piece for herself when she most needed it.  Tucking her wand back into her robes she took a seat on a patch of damp grass, hidden in one of the castles many shadows.  The sun would be setting soon and she'd have to head back, they would need her help healing and tending to the children.  But for right now she would sit where she was.

"Because," she whispered to herself, "I may be rich and brave and incredibly beautiful, but even I can be worried about the unknown."  Tears were rolling gently down her smudged cheeks and her head fell against the wall, her eyes shut, trying to block out the images ingrained into her mind.

And suddenly, there was something warm and sticky in her hand, and she just had to find out what it was.  And it was chocolate.  Chocolate cake.

"You looked like you could use some," a voice whispered behind her.  Silently she broke the small dome in half and, at the sight of a blob of white cream, began to tear up again.

The blonde fell down in front of her and grinned.  His lips were cotton-candy pink and there was white marshmallow on the tips of his fingers.

"What?" he said when he noticed she wasn't moving, "You didn't think I'd let them get me, did you?"  Pansy's bottom lip began to quiver and she nodded.  He rolled his eyes and licked his fingers.  "Oh come on, Pans," he patted her knee, "Who would eat the outside of your Snoballs for you if I was gone?  I just know how much you love them."

She tackled him in a hug and the chocolate was left to attract ants on the ground.  "I hate those God damned things," she sobbed out.

"That's odd," he patted her back as she bawled into his robe, "I always thought they were kind of unpleasant myself."  Smirking, he pulled another pink Snoball from his pocket.  "Split it with you?"

She just held him tighter.

_The End._


End file.
